KOn! Truth or Dare
by Zokusho
Summary: Warning, this fanfic doesn't make any sense! I just got a bit obsessed about the game called truth or dare. The K-On club and their manager play the game at Tsumugi's summer house. What happens was actually determined randomly. Yuri, lemon, M-rated, etc.
1. Ritsu's Game

**K-On! Truth or Dare, Chapter 1: Ritsu's Game**

Warning: this fanfic doesn't make any sense. I can't really call it a story, more like writing practice or something? I randomly selected each target and what she had to answer or to do, and made them react in character (hopefully). It does generate some funny situations.

Lemon, yuri, all characters.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for K-On!

* * *

Ritsu watched the rain pouring down outside the window and sighed.

"_Senpai?"_

Sighing again, Ritsu turned around. It was Nakano Azusa, or Azu-nyan, who had been talking to her. The rest of the gang was sitting or lying around the room of the living room of one of the summer houses of Tsumugi's family.

"_Senpai_, couldn't we practice or study today, since it's raining?"

Ritsu walked up to Azusa, grabbed her head into her armpit and rubbed her knuckles on her head. "No! I said that today is our leisure day! We will have fun, no matter what! That stupid rain will not stop us having fun. I refuse! We agreed that today is for fun, tomorrow for practice, and the last day for study."

Azusa squirmed and apologized profusely, until Ritsu mercifully let her go. Azusa made a bolt for the kitchen door and disapperead.

Ritsu took a look around the room.

Tsumugi was staring out of another window and sighing. "Where are you, Sawako-sensei? You promised to come …" she whispered.

Yui was lying on the carpet, being fed grapes by her little sister Ui.

Mio was sitting on the couch and reading something – it looked like a schoolbook.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Ritsu screamed at the top of her lungs, startling everyone.

"What's the big idea to scream like that!" Mio snapped, after she had recovered from the shock. The surprise had made her accidentally throw her book away. It had landed into the fireplace, but thankfully there was no fire in it at the moment.

"We must have fun! Now!" Ritsu shouted.

"But it's raining," Yui muttered.

"So what? We can have fun inside."

"I _was_ having fun, enjoying my book," Mio remarked, as she was picking her book up again.

"Yeah, let's have fun! Let's … umm … play Tokyo Doodles!" Yui suggested.

"Are you a child?" Ritsu said.

"Chopsticks? Dancing Teddy Bears?"

"You _are_ a child," Ritsu said. "No, let's play something good. It's an American game. I saw it in a shop and picked it up," she continued, and took a box out of her bag.

Others looked at it and tried to read the difficult English words.

Several people were talking. "Truth or dare? – Adult? – K-On? It says, K-On? – No, that's 'K-18', not K-On. – What does that mean? – I have no idea."

"Don't worry, this is translated to Japanese," Ritsu said.

She opened the box and the others saw that it contained only an instruction booklet, two packs of cards, and some weird-looking dice – there were 6-, 8-, 10- and 12-sided dice.

Ritsu took the booklet and leafed through it. "Okay, we also need a bottle. Azu-nyan, since you are in the kitchen, get a bottle and come here!" she yelled.

After half a minute, Azusa, holding an empty bottle, peeked from the kitchen doorway. Since nobody seemed to pay attention, she sneaked into the room and sat down at the couch, beside Mio.

Ritsu announced, "Everyone, gather here, sit down on the floor. I'll explain the rules."

Azusa and Mio were the most reluctant to move, but seeing that everyone else was taking part, they also sat down. Clockwise, and starting from Ritsu, their order was Yui, Ui, Azusa, Mio, and Tsumugi.

"Okay, this will be fun! First, we spin the bottle. To whomever it points at must choose either truth or dare. Truth means, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you choose dare, you must do whatever you are told to do. The person who swung the bottle asks the question or sets up the dare."

Everyone seemed a bit uncertain. "… what kind of questions there are?" Mio asked.

"They are in these cards, although you can make up your own question as well. Let's see," Ritsu said, and took the first card. "Who in this room you like the most, and why?"

Tsumugi, not paying much attention, announced, "I like Sawako-sensei the most! She's so cool!"

The others giggled. "She's not in this room, Mugi-chan. And you didn't have to answer that, it was just an example."

Tsumugi blushed a bit. "Sorry, I somehow blurted that out. But, but, I like everyone else too!"

"Since Mugi-chan answered the question, she can take the first turn. Okay?" Ritsu asked.

"Whatever," Mio said. "But what kind of dares there are then?"

"They are in these other cards – again, you can make up one of your own," Ritsu said. She picked one card from the other pile and read it aloud, "Draw a silly face into a paper bag and wear it on your head for now."

Yui laughed aloud, others smirked – at best.

"What a stupid game. Do we even have a paper bag around here?" Mio said.

"If the dare is impossible to do, you are excused," Ritsu read from the booklet. "Anyway, let's start! Mugi-chan, spin the bottle!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Sawako-sensei?" Tsumugi asked.

"I don't think she's coming," Mio said. "Sorry, Mugi-chan."

Sighing, Tsumugi placed the bottle in the middle of them and swung it. When it stopped, it was pointing directly at Ritsu.

"Oh. It's pointing at you," Tsumugi noted unnecessarily.

"You're supposed to ask me, 'Truth or Dare?'", Ritsu explained.

Tsumugi giggled, and said the magic words, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Ritsu said. "Do you want to ask a question of your own or should we draw a card?"

"I can't think of anything just now, so take a card, please," Tsumugi said.

"Okay." Ritsu drew a card and gave it to Tsumugi. She read it aloud, "Have you ever stuffed your bra? Er … what does that mean?" she then asked, looking at the others. Mio and Azu-nyan were blushing. Yui looked clueless – and Ui explained, "It means putting something into your bra to make your breasts look bigger."

Ritsu laughed. "No, I haven't. So I have small breasts, who cares? I often don't wear a bra at all."

"Are you wearing one now?" Mio asked, glaring at her.

"Tsk, tsk. I already answered Mugi-chan's question, so I don't have to answer that. And it's my turn to spin the bottle now," Ritsu said.

The bottle spun around for a long time, until it finally stopped, pointing between Yui and Ui.

"Is it pointing at me or Ui?" Yui asked.

The others took a look. "I can't say! – Yeah, impossible. – What do the rules say about this?" someone asked.

Ritsu leafed through the booklet. "This situation is not covered in the rules. Why don't we apply the truth or dare to both sisters. So – truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Yui said, before Ui had a chance to react. Ui just sighed and nodded.

"I'll pick a card," Ritsu said and did that. As she read the card, her eyes widened.

"What? What?" Yui asked.

"Um … it says … 'Wear your underpants on your head'."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Mio shouted. "What kind of game _is_ this?"

Ritsu started to laugh. "An exciting game, it seems. Okay! That's your dare. But I want Yui to wear Ui's panties and vice versa. Go on!"

Both sisters were wearing skirts, so it was relatively easy for them to wriggle out of their panties without any indecent exposure. Blushing brightly, they handed their panties to each other.

"Yui. You don't have to wear them on your face …" Azu-nyan said. That remark made Ui's blush become several degrees brighter.

After a short, awkward silence, Tsumugi started to giggle. It was contagious, and soon everyone except Ui was laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. A sudden bright flash startled them; it turned out not to be thunder but the flash of a camera held by Ritsu.

"Ricchan, did you take a picture of us?" Yui gasped.

"You two look so hilarious that I absolutely had to!"

"If I ever see any pictures from tonight anywhere, I'm going to … " Mio growled.

"What? You're going to do what?" Ritsu asked.

"Stuff that camera into a place where the Sun doesn't shine!" Mio hissed. "Your place, that is."

Ritsu gulped. Mio sounded convincing this time. "Okay, okay," she said meekly. "Ui, spin the bottle."

The bottle pointed back at Ui twice, so she had to spin it three times until it stopped, pointing at – near halfway towards Azusa and Mio.

"It points more at Mio!" Azusa claimed. After a careful look, it indeed did.

"So, truth or dare?" Ui asked Mio.

"Da- … no, I mean truth!" Mio said, being almost equally afraid of both choices.

"Can we take these panties off now?" Ui asked.

"No, you can't," Ritsu said, handing a card to Ui.

Ui cleared her throat and read: "What sex toy did you use last?"

Everyone turned to look at Mio. The room became so quiet that they could hear a pin drop – if it had not been raining so hard outside.

Mio's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide open, her face in all shades of red.

"Mio? Answer the question. You chose 'truth', remember!" Ritsu said.

"I … I … I … I …" Mio stuttered.

"Well?" Ritsu grilled her.

At that exact moment, several things happened. A lightning struck nearby, accompanied by a huge sonic boom, the front door of the house swung open, a dark shadow of a person standing at the doorway, and Mio screamed, "Electric toothbrush!"

Everyone screamed in horror, not at Mio's answer, but at the shadowy figure.

Sawako-sensei stepped inside and into the dim light so that everyone could see her. Water dripped onto the floor from her wide-brimmed hat and the numerous bags she was carrying. "Sorry that I'm late. I got a bit lost on the way. Sorry, Mio, I don't have an electric toothbrush with me, can't you use a normal one?" she said.

The only answer she got was Ritsu's roaring laughter. She literally rolled on the floor laughing. Most of the others started to giggle as well.

"Ritsu! If you tell her about this, I will kill you! I mean it!"

"Okay … uhh … uhh … I won't tell her. Mugi-chan, you tell her! Sensei, we are in the middle of a fun … uhh … game, want to join in?" Ritsu managed to say in between bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

"Good evening, Sawako-sensei! Mio was just telling us what sex toy she …" at this point, Mio jumped on Tsumugi and violently covered her mouth with her palms. Both toppled over onto the carpet.

Sawako noticed the bottle and said, "Truth or dare, is it? I know this game." She developed an evil grin. "Sure, I want to join! Let's take a little break first, I need to change clothes and take a drink."

"How did you use an electric toothbrush?" Yui asked, but got no answer.

* * *

Mio was unable to silence everyone and to her embarrassment, Sawako-sensei was told everything in detail. And Yui and Ui were still wearing each others' panties on their heads while they gathered some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

Tsumugi arranged things so that Sawako-sensei sat down beside her. So, now their order was: Ritsu, Yui, Ui, Azusa, Mio, Tsumugi, and Sawako.

"Mio, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Ritsu said.

"I don't like this game; do we have to play it?" Mio complained.

"Yes! We got hours to kill today, we must play this to the very end," Ritsu declared. "Any objections?"

Ui and Azusa looked at each other, but didn't dare to object a _senpai_ and a teacher.

Mio gave the bottle a spin. It turned to point at Yui.

"Dare!" she eagerly said, before even asked anything. Ui looked at her sheepishly.

Ritsu was already handing a card at Mio, who took it but kept it away from herself, as if it was dirty. "Umm… it says … 'Eat a raw egg'."

"What kind of lame game is this? Such an easy dare…" Sawako-sensei complained.

"We don't have any raw eggs," Azusa said.

"Darn. Yui, spin the bottle then," Ritsu said.

"Mio! Truth or dare?" Yui asked, as the bottle again pointed at Mio.

"Why me again?" Mio moaned. "Tru- … no, dare! Dare!"

Yui took a card and said, "Lick …".

"Lick?" Sawako and Ritsu said.

Yui looked a bit nauseous. "Lick the edge of a toilet seat."

"W-what!" Mio gasped.

"We have a Western toilet here, as you know. You should be thankful," Ritsu said. "Okay, let's all go to the toilet and look Mio doing it."

"I'm not going to do that!" Mio yelled.

"You chose dare, you must do it," Ritsu declared.

"No! I … I choose truth instead!"

"You can't change it anymore."

Mio got up and, faltering a bit, walked into the bathroom. Others followed and milled around the doorway. "Go, Mio, go!", Ritsu cheered. "Don't worry, I used it last. And I only did 'number ones'," Yui said.

"Why did you have to tell me!" Mio groaned.

Mio knelt down at the seat and bowed down. Very quickly, she touched the tip of her tongue to the seat.

"No, that's no good!" Ritsu yelled. "Lick it properly! Like it was soft ice cream!"

Mio had turned pale, but she complied, and took a long, proper lick with her whole tongue. Some of the other players watched and laughed, others – such as Azusa – turned their head away.

Gagging and spitting, Mio jumped up, and rinsed her mouth in the sink repeatedly.

"How did it taste?" Yui asked.

"Go ahead and try!" Mio snapped at her.

They returned to the living room and sat down again. Mio grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin.

"Why are you now so eager to play this game?" Ritsu asked.

"I want to see you doing something even worse," Mio said.

"Oh, thanks for warning me. I'll be choosing truth only from now on," Ritsu said, and grinned.

"Oh, no you won't!" Mio said. "I will ask you about the 'love letter' incident if you do that."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The bottle had stopped and was pointing at Azusa.

Mio sighed and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Tru-, no, dare! No, truth. No, … I don't know!"

"If you don't choose, we will," Ritsu threatened.

"Dare," Azusa said. "I can do it because Mio-senpai did it too."

Mio got a card and said, "Put your hand inside another player's un – oh my God!".

"What? What?" the others asked.

"It says, p-put your hand inside another player's underpants and keep it there for the next round."

Everyone looked at each other. "Into whose pa-panties I should …" Azusa stuttered.

Ritsu said, "The rules say, Mio can choose the target. Or we can select randomly, if you don't want to."

"Yui!" Mio said.

"What?"

"Azusa-chan, put your hand into Yui's panties," Mio said, and smiled.

"But she's wearing them on her head – ah!" Azusa smiled as well as she realized that Mio had saved her.

Azusa walked over to Yui, but was interrupted by Ritsu, "No-no. Yui's panties are on Ui's head, did you forget?"

Azusa put her hand inside Yui's panties – atop Ui's head and sat down beside her.

Most of the others laughed. "This is a funny game," Yui said. "Talk for yourself. You haven't had to do anything bad yet," Mio said.

The next spin ended up with the bottle pointing at Tsumugi.

"Dare!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?" Mio asked.

Sawako-sensei took the card instead of Azusa, who was a bit occupied at the moment, and read it loud and clear: "Take of all your clothes, if you still had any on, lie down on the floor, and everyone can tickle you for 30 seconds."

Everyone else's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!" Ritsu – of all people – said, and snatched the card from Sawako. But the card said exactly what was announced.

"Hah, you've seen nothing yet. That's an easy one," Sawako said.

Tsumugi started to take her shirt off. "Are we really going to do this?" Mio said. Nobody else said anything.

* * *

The entire K-On!, including Azu-nyan and Ui, is on the last summer break before graduation. They decided to have one day of leisure, one day of practice, and one day of studying. The sun was shining until they arrived – then it started raining…

I know this game has been used a lot in fanfics – maybe not in K-On! fics, though. The game, by the way, is practically an unknown pastime in my country. I myself never had a chance to play it – dunno whether that's a bad thing. But now I have researched this game and collected about 160 questions and 140 dares. I even made a random truth or dare generator.


	2. New Tastes

**K-On! Truth or Dare, Chapter 2: New Tastes**

Drinking absinthe and writing fanfic. This is what you get.

Lemon, yuri, all characters.

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for K-On!

* * *

Most of the people blushed and looked away when Tsumugi stripped all her clothes off. She herself didn't seem to mind at all.

"How can you be so … natural with this?" Ritsu asked.

"It's not a big deal, we all have bathed together, haven't we?"

"Yeah. But it was different from this …"

Without a hint of embarrassment, Tsumugi got in the middle of everyone, lied on her back, and closed her eyes. "By the way, I am very ticklish …" she said.

"30 seconds of tickling, then! Everyone ready?" Sawako-sensei said, moving forward.

Everyone seemed a bit puzzled at their manager, but they complied. Azusa and Ui had some difficulty to get into position, since Azusa's hand was still atop Ui's head.

Several blushed faces could be seen, as now they had to look at Tsumugi's body, whether they wanted or not. To others' envy, Tsumugi's body was almost the image of perfection. Her ivory skin was flawless and her body was soft and round at the exactly correct places. Her pink nipples stood out, hardened by excitement.

While some of the girls seemed envious, some – like Yui – breathed heavily. "_Kawaii_ …" someone whispered.

"One, two, three – go!"

Clumsily, they started to tickle Tsumugi – Ui and Azusa tickled her feet, while the others mostly concentrated on her sides. Tsumugi writhed and giggled a lot, soon flailing with her hands and trying to avoid at least some of the torment. Sawako moved on to tease Tsumugi's breasts, provoking a deep gasp from the girl. Sawako had also looked at the wall clock for timing, and told them to stop when 30 seconds had passed. Tsumugi was panting heavily and rubbing her sides, still giggling a bit.

"That was so much fun," Yui said, panting almost as much as Tsumugi, her eyes shining.

"Should Mugi-chan get dressed now?" Mio asked, her face bright red.

"No. She must stay naked from now on," Ritsu said. "It's in the rules."

As if it was nothing out of ordinary, Tsumugi got up and sat down at her place again, looking directly at Sawako while doing this. Sawako got a very good and thorough look at Tsumugi's body and seemed to seize this opportunity. For the first time today, Sawako's cheeks developed a blush.

Next spin, and the bottle pointed at Ritsu.

"Tru-, no, dare!"

Tsumugi picked a card and read: "Take a shower with someone else in this room! … well, since I'm already nude, I'll come with you."

Not looking embarrassed either, or just hiding it well, Ritsu quickly stripped her clothes off. Azusa had finally been freed from her dare and brought them towels.

"We should watch them while they do it," Sawako said.

Since neither of the girls seemed to be bothered by nudity, their shower scene wasn't too exciting, until Sawako told them to soap each other. As Ritsu was half-heartedly rubbing soap on Tsumugi's body, Tsumugi kept staring at Sawako through half-closed eyes, and letting out little moans of pleasure.

"Mugi-chan, you just enjoy everything. Why can't you be at least a bit embarrassed?" Ritsu asked – she herself was mostly looking at Mio, who mostly kept her head turned away and avoided looking at the showering girls.

"We are both girls, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about, is there?" Tsumugi said.

After the pair had rinsed themselves, everyone returned to the living room. Bottle pointed at Sawako-sensei.

"Umm … truth!" she said. "Who in this room would you like to have with you on a deserted island, and why?" Ritsu read from the card.

Sawako took a look around the room. "It would be … Tsumugi-kun! Because she's good at everything. I bet she could build us a bungalow, grow rice, and brew _sake_ for us."

This brought a huge grin on Tsumugi's face, and her eyes shone like stars.

The bottle pointed at Mio. "Not again! I hate this game. Truth."

Sawako picked up a card and read: "What quality about the person sitting to your right do you dislike the most?"

Azusa was the one sitting to her right. "Eh … I … I don't know. I like everything about her!"

"No, you must tell us the truth. There must be something!" Sawako demanded.

"Umm … I …" Mio buried her face into her palms. "… I don't like that she's so close to Ui-chan," she mumbled.

After a moment of silence, Ritsu said, "Mio. Spin the bottle."

"I don't want to … I hate this game!" she mumbled through her hands, in a tearful voice.

"Everyone else wants to continue. Don't ruin our fun."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Mio removed her hands from her face. Tears had appeared in the corners of her eyes. She gave the bottle a spin and it stopped pointing at Yui.

"Dare!" Yui immediately said. "Yeah, who could have guessed that?" Ritsu said.

Mio picked a card and read: "Give a proper French kiss to someone".

"Mio?" Ritsu said. "What?" – "You must tell us who Yui has to kiss."

"I … I don't know! Why should I decide that?"

"Okay, let's roll one of these dice then," Ritsu said, picked up an eight-sided dice. "Let's say I'm number one and we count clockwise." The dice rolled on the floor and stopped, showing number three. "One, two, three …" Ritsu counted, pointing at herself, then at Yui, and finally at Ui.

"That means … Yui, give Ui a good, proper French kiss on the mouth. Make it hot!" Ritsu said.

"What's a French kiss?" Yui asked. "You must use your tongues," Sawako explained.

"Oh. Oh! Hey, Ui is my sister!" Yui noted.

"So?"

"Ehh … is it okay if I kiss you, Ui?"

"We are wearing each others' panties on our head, a kiss is much less weird than that. Go ahead." Secretly, Ui felt her heart flutter and she had a funny feeling in between her legs. _"I have always wanted to do this with my sister…"_ she thought.

The sisters turned to face each other. Gently, they wrapped their arms around each others' shoulders, and pressed their lips together. It was Yui who brought her tongue eagerly into the play. She thrust it into Ui's mouth and twirled it around her tongue, and probed and licked the insides of her mouth. Ui's eyes opened wide in surprise. Shyly, she started to use her own tongue. The sensations made the world spin in her eyes. She opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and started to thrust her tongue inside her sister's mouth, as if it was a male organ. Ui couldn't help a low moan escaping from her mouth, and she felt the area between her legs getting wet.

Others stared at them in silence. Tsumugi stared at them intensely and licked her own lips without realizing it. Mio and Asuza looked very embarrassed – especially when they accidentally looked at each other, trying to find _something_ to look at. Sawako was smiling knowingly at the scene, while Ritsu looked a bit bored. "Oh, come on! How long are you going to do that?" she finally asked after two minutes.

"Eheh. Sorry, Ricchan. I guess I should spin the bottle?" Yui said, after detaching herself from Ui. As she let Ui go, her younger sister fell backwards on the carpet, just stared at the ceiling and panted heavily. _"I am in heaven … this is heaven …"_ she thought. If that kiss had kept going on just a little longer, she would have come. _"Uhh … I wonder if Yui will kiss me again if I ask,"_ was all she could think of.

Bottle pointed at naked Ritsu. "Hm. I think I'll choose dare," she said.

Yui started to read the card, "Give o –", but stopped, and stared at the card.

"What? What?" others asked.

Yui could not speak, so Sawako took the card, and read it: "Give oral sex to someone else for thirty seconds."

"So, who it will be? Yui?"

Yui was still completely frozen and could not say anything.

"Let's use the dice then," Sawako said, and rolled a five. "Starting from Ritsu …" she pointed at each one in turn … "It's Mio. Ritsu, you have to give oral sex to Mio for thirty seconds. Mio, take off your skirt and panties, please."

"Oh yeah!" Ritsu exclaimed, shocking Mio even more.

Mio looked at Sawako, eyes wide in horror, and held her head in between her hands. "What, what, what? … I can't, no, no! That's … nobody has ever touched my … aargh! That's … that's …"

"Relax. It will feel good," Sawako said. "Come on, off they go. Or do you want me to strip you?"

Blushing, brighter than ever before, Mio stood up. As if hypnotized, she opened the button of her skirt and let it drop onto the floor. Her hands trembling, she pulled down her white and blue striped panties and stepped out of them.

"Lie down on the floor, Mio-kun," Sawako advised. "Spread your legs. And rise your knees up. Ritsu-kun, kneel here first, and then go down on her." Sawako seemed pleased when she had an opportunity to teach the girls in a completely new subject.

"Now, Ritsu-kun. First take a good look at this. Put your fingers here" – this made Mio gasp – "and spread the lips a bit. Take several good, long licks over this entire area, and twirl your tongue around this spot here. Work on it. You know what that is, don't you?"

"Yes, sensei. It's the clitoris."

"Very good, Ritsu-kun! I'm glad you have listened at least in _some_ classes. If you make her come in thirty seconds, I'll come up with a big reward for you!"

Others were listening and looking intensely. It was very rare opportunity to have this kind of education from an experienced woman. "Sawako-sensei, you are so cool!" Yui announced.

"One, two, three, go!" Sawako said.

Ritsu bent down and started to lick hungrily. Mio gasped, started to moan and grasped Ritsu's hair. Using Sawako-sensei's instructions, Ritsu tried to do her best. Mio raised her legs higher and arched her back, panting and moaning heavily.

Just as Mio had begun shaking and trembling, on the brink of coming, Sawako yelled, "Stop! Time's up!" and pulled Ritsu off. Mio's juices were glistening on her lips and chin and Ritsu was also panting heavily. "Ohh…" she sighed. "I wanted to continue! That was amazing …"

Mio flailed her hands and tried to grasp Ritsu's head again, but to no avail.

"Oh my God. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Yui said. "Just watching it felt almost as good as kissing Ui …" she blurted.

Most of the others were also breathing unusually heavily, and staring at Mio – who was writhing on the floor, more due the frustration than pleasure. "Oh please, don't stop, don't stop …" she moaned.

"Sorry, Mio. But thirty seconds is thirty seconds. Ritsu, spin the bottle!"

Utterly embarrassed, Mio curled up into a fetal position and covered her face. Her shoulders were shaking a bit. "Mio-senpai, are you crying?" Azusa whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to play this game…" she continued, gently patting Mio's back.

The bottle turned to point at Azusa.

"T-truth …" she said.

Ritsu took a card in her shaky hand and read: "Who in this room …", she started, cleared her throat, and repeated: "Who in this room you would like to have sex with, right now?"

Without thinking or hesitating the slightest, Azusa said, "Mio-senpai!"

"Oh yeah! Now we are playing this game properly! Good work, Azu-nyan!" Sawako said, raising her thumb. "Go on, spin it."

The uncaring, merciless bottle pointed at Sawako.

"I'm not sure whether I should, but … dare!" she said.

Azusa read the card: "Someone must sit on your face for thirty seconds."

"Azu-nyan?"

Azusa looked around quickly, and said, "Tsumugi-senpai."

Tsumugi looked concerned. "S-sensei … is that really okay?"

"Of course it is! I never back down on _any_ dare. Besides, I might like it," Sawako said, and lied down, removing her glasses. "Go ahead."

Tsumugi stood up and let the towel drop off of her, approached Sawako, and lowered herself upon her. "Excuse me, senpai … I'm starting it" – she looked at the wall clock – "now."

By now, nobody was turning their face away, no matter what they had to watch. Unwittingly, Ui put her hand between her legs and started rubbing herself. Everyone was now also panting a bit.

Sawako was in heaven, as Tsugmugi's cute pink private parts were pushed upon her face. She immediately thrust her tongue out and eagerly licked whatever she could reach. Tsumugi started moaning and forgot to look at the clock. It took more than a minute, before she rolled off of Sawako's face and stuttered, "T-time's up … I think … ohh …"

Juices were flowing on Sawako's cheeks. She was grinning widely and staring at the ceiling, completely out of this world. It took a moment for her to recover. "Uh … that was great," she said, and stood up. "Listen, girls. You must not tell anyone about what has happened tonight. While I'm technically not your teacher, and you all are of legal age, I could still get in trouble. Okay?"

_"Hai, sensei!"_ the others said, in chorus. "You can trust us!" – "Sawako-sensei is so cool!" – "We all love you!"

Mio had recovered from her frustration. "How long is this going to last. I'm going crazy," she said.

"Let's say that when we are all naked, the game ends. Okay?" Ritsu asked.

A majority of them did not seem to object.

* * *

It is completely random how long this story will go on :)


	3. New Way to Eat Ice Cream

**K-On! Truth or Dare, Chapter 3: New Way to Eat Ice Cream**

Still doesn't make _any_ sense, but who cares. Lemon, yuri, all characters except the one I forgot (-_-;).

I don't own K-On! and the characters. This story might contain some spoilers for K-On!

* * *

It was Sawako's turn to spin the bottle – which ended up pointing at Yui.

"Let me guess, dare?" Ritsu said. "Yeah, how did you guess?" Yui asked.

Sawako read the card: "Get naked, lie down, and others must melt ice cubes on your body. One cube per participant".

Eagerly, Yui started to remove her clothes. "Why is everyone so happy to get naked," Mio mumbled.

"Um … sis, you can take my panties off your head now," Ui remarked.

Yui giggled and handed the panties back to Ui. "You can't wear them! Leave them aside," Ritsu ordered.

Azusa was already bringing ice cubes from the kitchen. Everyone took one, knelt down around Yui and began to ran the ice on her skin.

"Tsumugi, run it around her other nipple, I handle the other one. Ritsu, come here and caress her neck with it. Azusa, keep doing that on her tummy. And Ui … use it on her cunt," Sawako adviced.

Others looked a bit shocked at Sawako's language.

Ui held the ice cube above her sister's crotch, looking embarrassed and uncertain. "H-how should I do that?" she muttered.

"Rub the cube around her cunt first, then around her clit, use your imagination," Sawako said.

Yui was wriggling and moaning, and her nipples were completely erect. Ui started to rub the ice cube into her most private parts with trembling hands. Yui took a gasping breath in, and it came out as a long, moaning sigh. Sawako grabbed Yui's hand and placed her knee on top of it, and gestured at Tsumugi to do the same.

Being immobilized and simulated into several erogenous areas quickly became too much for Yui to handle. She moaned loudly, squirmed and wriggled so violently that the others had a hard time to keep her in position, and Ui's face – indecently close to her sister's crotch – was splashed by Yui's ejaculation. Again and again, Yui squirmed when an orgasm after orgasm went through her body. When all the ice cubes had finally melted, Yui was almost unconscious.

All the others looked at her with envy – everyone else had been more or less excited and aroused by what had been happening in the game, but had not yet been given any fulfillment. Mio and Ui in particular were feeling very frustrated.

Drawing a shaky breath, Yui opened her eyes. "Oh, that was the best orgasm I ever had."

"Yeah. We could see that. And hear. And smell," Mio grumbled.

Ui was wiping her face, and secretly tasting her sister's juices. She was so aroused that she thought her head would explode.

"Yui? Get up and spin the bottle," Ritsu said.

"Okay…" Yui sighed, and pushed herself up. Clumsily, she gave the bottle a spin – and it pointed at Ui.

"Dare!" Ui yelled. Others took a puzzled look at her.

Yui was still too dizzy to read a card, so Ritsu read it instead: "Put a large chunk of ice cream down your neckline".

Ui almost burst into tears. "What kind of a stupid dare is that! Take another card!"

"Sorry, Ui. You have to do the one that you got," Sawako said.

Sighing, Azusa stood up and brought a chunk of ice cream in a bowl. "Aa, it's mint chocolate! My favourite!" Yui said.

Ui pulled her shirt and Azusa dumped it in. Ui let out a little scream when she felt the ice-cold, sticky material sliding down her chest. Holding her shirt with her other hand, she gave the bottle a spin. It pointed at Yui.

"Yui must lick all this ice cream off my body!" Ui said.

"What?" Ritsu said, as she was about to hand a card to Ui.

"Good one, Ui! She's right, you don't have to use a card. Remember the rules, Ritsu," Sawako said.

"Yeah, sensei is correct," Ritsu confirmed.

Ui quickly ripped her skirt and shirt off – and Yui's panties off her head – and lied down. Ice cream had already melted over her entire chest, but most of it had ended up in between her legs.

"Yummy!" Yui said, knelt down beside Ui, and started licking her neck. Plenty of ice cream had also ended up on Ui's small, perky breasts. Yui took a long time to lick the soft mounds completely clean, concentrating especially on the nipples. Ui panted heavily and stroke Yui's hair as she slowly moved downwards on her body. Everyone else watched the spectacle intensely, a few of them reflectively licking their lips and wishing to be in Yui's or Ui's place.

After licking Ui's tummy clean, inciting lots of giggles from the little sister, Yui grabbed Ui's legs and raised them up. Plenty of ice cream had melted on Ui's pussy and further down, between her buttocks. Yui was surprised that the thought of licking Ui's anus did not feel repulsive at all – on the contrary. It really turned her on instead. Despite having multiple orgasms just a few moments ago, she was again aroused.

"This is so delicious! Ui, let's always eat ice cream this way from now on!" Yui said.

Before Ui had a chance to answer, Yui thrust her tongue directly into her pussy, and only a moan escaped from Ui's lips.

Lapping like a dog, Yui licked Ui's inner thighs, buttocks, anus and pussy, making Ui squirm and gasp for breath. "Not there! Not there!" Ui pleaded, as she felt her 'dirty place' being licked clean. Of course, she _was_ clean, having taken a shower the same day, but it was still very embarrassing. However, the 'dirtiness' of the act, heightened by the fact that it was her own sister licking her, also made her more excited than she had ever been in her life.

She started to come, and each sweep of Yui's tongue launched another orgasm, more intense than the one before, until her entire body was convulsing. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and banged her head repeatedly against the floor without even noticing it. One of her grasping hands found Yui's hand and squeezed it so hard that Yui moaned in pain and stopped licking.

Ui's body tensed all over in the final climax, until her every muscle could be seen, until she relaxed and fell onto the floor, desperately gasping for air. Her entire body was now covered in sweat. She let go of Yui's crushed hand, curled herself into a ball and buried her face into her arms, satisfied but also utterly embarrassed.

"Poor Ui-chan … that was almost too much for her," Sawako said. "Let her rest for a bit."

Others had been completely fascinated by the show, and were panting in excitement.

"This is getting completely crazy, why are we doing this?" Mio muttered.

Yui got up, rubbed her hand, and spun the bottle, which pointed at Tsumugi.

"Truth."

Others seemed a bit disappointed. Yui was now wiping ice cream and other fluids off her face, so Ritsu picked up a card. "What sex act is the most likely to make you come?"

"Sawako-sensei can make me come, no matter what," Tsumugi blurted out, and then placed her hand on her mouth. "Oh! I mean … I didn't mean … well, I guess that was the truth."

Bottle pointed at Azusa. "D-dare …" she whispered.

Tsumugi read: "Do a striptease in front of everyone. Good thing you were still wearing clothes!"

Sighing, Azusa stood up, and started to remove her shirt.

"Azu-nyan, that's not striptease. I'll show you!" Sawako said, standing up. "Copy my moves," she commanded Azusa.

Sawako started by placing her hands behind her neck and wiggling her butt at the audience. Next, she placed her foot on Tsumugi's shoulder, and started to remove her sock, giving Tsumugi a good view under her skirt, along the milky white thigh and into her red panties.

Teasing the girls, save Ui, one by one, using all the tricks in the book – if there is such a book – it took five minutes before she had gotten rid of all her clothes. Azusa was completely shadowed by this performance; everyone's eyes followed only Sawako-sensei. At the end Azusa was standing aside, alone, covering her breasts and crotch with her hands.

She got a standing applause from the others. "Awesome!" – "You are amazing, sensei!"

Tsumugi giggled, "Oh. Sorry. The card actually said striptease to your underwear. But isn't it more fun when we are all nude?"

"Can we finally stop this insanity, Ritsu?" Mio asked. "Since we are all nude now and the game was supposed to end when …" she abruptly stopped, realizing that only herself was still wearing something: her shirt and bra.

"Okay, Mio! Take off the rest of your clothes, take one more dare, and when you complete it, we end this game. Okay?"

"… Okay … I accept," Mio said quietly, and started to pull off shirt.

Ritsu took one more dare card and read: "This dare is for all the players. Pair …"

All the others looked at her.

"... oh, this is really something. I never expected _this much_."

"What? What?" Mio asked, trying to cover her breasts.

"Pair up, or form groups, and have sex until you all are satisfied."

"No way! That can't be true!" Mio shouted, snatched the card from Ritsu's fingers and read: "This dare is for all the players. Pair up, or … no, this can't be true!"

Yui smiled, grabbed Ui and pulled her into her arms. "Me and sis are already quite satisfied, so we will only watch you doing it, okay?"

"You … perverts!" Mio shouted, when she saw that everyone else, except perhaps Azusa, seemed ready to do it.

"Come on, Mio-chan. After all we have done, we might just go all the way. Come here …" Ritsu said.

Remembering what Ritsu had almost done to her earlier, Mio relented, and crawled to Ritsu. She started to kiss Mio, then wrestled her onto the carpet and forced her into the sixty-nine position.

Tsumugi and Sawako looked at each other, and Sawako jumped at Tsumugi like a hungry tiger.

It took a moment for Yui to notice Azusa standing all alone and cold. Yui smiled and gestured for her to come to her. Acting together, Yui and Ui pulled Azusa to their embrace. "We will take care of you, Azu nyan. Just enjoy yourself," Yui whispered.

* * *

And that's all, folks. I'm not going to describe an orgy in detail. I think it would just be boring.

* * *

The only things that were not random was Ui's dare to Yui and the final dare.

So, the pairs are Yui+Ui, Ritsu+Mio, Tsumugi+Sawako. My favorite pairs at the moment.

I forgot to invite Nodoka, so poor Azusa gets no pair. But Azusa+Nodoka would have been an unlikely pair anyway?


End file.
